


Casablanca

by fee_kh



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fee_kh/pseuds/fee_kh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two predators meet in an alley. AU pre season 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casablanca

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago. First posted December 05 on ffnet. I still like it, but the ending could use a little tweaking.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Dark Angel. Am starting a campaign, though. If the people give me this I promise more blue towels and a little less angst.
> 
> A/N: This was interesting to write and something of a spin-off of the original ending for 'Gold Chains', which has been resurrected by the way. I hope you find it as interesting to read as it was to write.

Casablanca

Max had the horrible feeling she was being followed. Moments before she had been riding a high, having just managed to make enough money to fund the next few months of searching for her family. A covert glance at the surrounding area showed nothing out of the ordinary. 'But then if there was somebody, he would not exactly be visible, would he?'

Tucking the wad of cash further into her leather jackett., Max was preparing to make her escape, when a hand clamped over hers and pulled her into an alley.

Instincts going into overdrive, Max steeled herself for a fight and almost toppled over, when her captor released her as soon as they were out of sight.

The alley was a dank and gloomy place, making it difficult to make out the features of the man in front of her.

"What do you want?"

"X5" The answer shook her to the core.

"I'm not going back."

The man chuckled, a sound that bypassed her brain and played little arpeggios on her spine. She shivered.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Why would I want to put something as wild and free as you behind bars?"

Words failed Max for the moment. She had the distinct impression that the man in front of her had her at an advantage. His next words proved her point.

"I've been watching you for a while now."

"Like what you see?"

The man gave her a slow once over. She could feel the heat of his gaze all over her body.

"You do good work."

Max huffed.

"What do you want?"

"I want in."

"Come into the light."

The man took the necessary steps forward until he was in touching distance, invading her personal space, visible to her enhanced eyesight, even in this dark alley.

Only just able to stop the purely female sigh lodged in her throat, Max gave him the same inspection he had given her only a moment before. 'Damn, he's fine.' Under a shock of dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes twinkled at her, amused by her close scrutiny, the heat there banked for the moment. Max was in no doubt whatsoever that the embers could and would be coaxed into a blaze at a moment's notice. He had a body most men would kill for and made her want to whimper with need and beg him to take her right there and then. It didn't help that this was one of the most magnificent examples of transgenic she had ever been fortunate enough to meet, eclipsing even Zack.

"You're Manticore." It wasn't a question, his manner exuded confidence in his own abilities and radiated control and the message that should he wish to he could subdue you one way or another without breaking a sweat. She really wanted him to break a sweat - preferably with her - in bed. A week should do - for starters.

"Was. Golden opportunity to leave. And a niner to help. Perfect."

"Why should I help you?"

The man took another step forward, until their bodies were flush against each other. Another step forced her back into the wall behind her. A shimmy and their bodies were aligned from neck to toe. His head bent forward and just before their lips touched he muttered:

"Kismet."

Max had to hold on for dear life, as the X5 swept her feet from under her. Her hands clenched on his shoulders, then slid up into his hair. A sigh hummed in her throat. Dazed, she could only react.

The man broke the kiss.

"We should go somewhere else."

Dismissing her plans for the next - oh month - including that promising penthouse she had cased the other day, Max simply nodded.

The man tucked her into his side and arm in arm the two predators slid into the welcoming shadows of the alley.

An interested listener might have been able to just make out the last words spoken.

"This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

The End


End file.
